Experiment Malfunction
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Reincarnation was a question that every scientist questions of being possible. So when one scientist dies for his cause, he is reborn in a world that makes him question everything in his life and experiences his new life as a female and follows his fellow lackey into the world of the mafia. [SI!OC]
1. Alive: I

**Experiment Malfunction**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary:** Reincarnation was a question that every scientist question of being possible. So when one scientist dies for his cause, he is reborn in a world that makes him question everything in his life and experiences his new life as a female and follows his fellow lackey into the world of the mafia. [SI!OC]

 **Rate:** T

 **May** **contain:** Cursing.

 **Author's Note:** Because I want to join the SI!OC bandwagon and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It kept scaring the others away with its vicious claws. Anywho, hope you enjoy this story.

Also, headcanon: Sawada Tsunayoshi suffered from Hyper Intuition; I whole heartily accepted it. I _read an pins scream as they fall to the floor_ by elanor_pam. I really love that short story, you should go read it if you haven't, it's on AO3. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and my character. I tired, like really tired not making her a Mary Sue, but you guys will tell me if she starts to become one. Without further ado, please enjoy and review. Thanks!

P.s. The first chapter is going to be in Tsuna's point of view, next chapter will be written in my lovely character.

 **[i]**

When Sawada Tsunayoshi first met Ikari Seiko, he didn't make the first impression that anybody would like to make when they first meet their first "friend".

At the age of six-years-old, he wasn't fast enough to run away from his bullies. His shy personality, clumsiness and easy to cry had labeled him weak. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't gain that confidence that the other children have.

He didn't know how to interact with them and it was harder when his attention would always be focusing on something else, something that he found strange and he couldn't control.

The feeling of everything just flooding through his small brain, trying hard to process everything he was seeing. Caused confusion to his senses, making him trip on nothing and fall flat on his face.

While he was running away from his tormentors and trying to ignore his surroundings as he passed by, trying to block his senses, his attention failed him when he rounded the corner.

Toppling onto another person in his small body, causing the mysterious person to fall backward.

"Ow."

The childish voice stated from underneath him. Trying to push himself quickly from the person, however, his body was tired and was shaking uncontrollably, he couldn't remove from himself from the person.

"Oi… are you okay?" That same childish voice asked.

Yet, he couldn't respond to them. He was out of breath and he couldn't focus in his surrounds beside the warmth that was radiating as he continued to lay on the stranger's body. He could feel the clumsy movements as they shifted into a sitting position, an arm holding him close so he wouldn't fall backward.

He could sense the wariness and confusion that radiated from them.

"S-… sorry." He gasps.

"Hmm…reasons, why a child your age would be running, is a logical explanation. You are either trying to escape someone or you are late, but with your breathing and how exhausted your body looks can conclude that you are running away from someone…" The stranger stated as their thoughts drifted away.

He couldn't respond to her or ask why she was telling him this because the heavy footsteps of his tormentors were just around the corner and he needed to leave. He wasn't going to involve this stranger into his mess.

Yet, his limbs refuse to respond and the arm around his shoulder just seems to tighten and his vision was just becoming blurry.

Oh, how he hated running.

"Oi, Sawada what are you doing with Freakish-Ikari?" One boy yelled as they rounded around the corner.

The two other footsteps that were following leader stepped beside him, laughing at the announcement.

"I think the losers seek each other out!" Someone stated.

The laughter continued and Tsuna hates it. That cruel mockery in their tones… why were children too cruel?

"Oh… since we are losers, we stick together, then you wouldn't mind having your parents be called by Rin-san to inform them that their children are once more bullying me and as well another victim that is barely five-years-old. I bet a week of being grounded with no video games, television or hanging out with your friends would do well to educate you that you aren't allowed to bully anymore unless you want to learn why people call me freakish." The stranger now identified Ikari responded, a hint of cruel amusement filtered through her voice.

Then a click of their tongue, the leader of the bullies seemed to be anger more, however, he could sense the hesitant steps on his tormentors before he could hear the footsteps walking away from them and their low mutters of 'let's leave' and 'until next time'.

He relaxed, he wasn't sure when he became tense, but he was happy in allowing himself to relax. Trying to push himself weakly against the girl that had stopped another beat down.

He heard her click her tongue, "Stay still chibi-chan, you are too weak to move anywhere. Most likely dehydrated and any adrenaline you had while running most likely left your system by now." She stated.

"Rin-chan, I'm in a sticky situation… I have a child… no, I did not kidnap him… no, I didn't bully him into following me… I haven't done anything to him yet… I just helped him from bullies… yes, them… err… I tried not to scare them badly… it was ONE time… yes… anyways, he is exhausted from running, I can say about thirty-minute run… hmm, must have been running in circles trying to avoid his house and stop them from finding out where he live, seems like a smart choice… yes… we are nearby the library, two streets away from that bookshop okaasan likes to visit when she's at home…yeah, I'll wait on the steps outside of the library for you… hmm okay, bye."

With a click, he felt himself move.

"Alright chibi-chan, we are going to move closer to the library and wait for Rin-chan," Ikari stated, shifting him to her side and helping him to stand up on his weak legs.

"Un." He managed to say, trying so hard to stay focused on the girl that was helping him. Messy yellow curls that reminded him of thick honey syrup clash against her dark skin that resembled caramel sweets. She was already strange among the people in Namimori, but he wasn't going to shy away from her. She has helped him a lot while he had only dragged her into his bullying and have not even thanked her.

Even if he wanted to continue to stay awake and pay attention to his savior, he was too tired and his six-year-old body just wanted to rest.

When he woke up, he was laying down in the most comfortable bed. Trying to adjust his vision to the late darkness, memories rammed into his head and he began freaking out.

He needed to go home _now_ , but first he needed to find Ikari-chan and thank her for everything she did and allowing him to rest up.

As he fumbled through the nice cool sheets and trying to ignore his senses slowly turning on, he could smell the faint of softener mixed with old book pages.

"Oh… you're finally up." The familiar voice had brought him back from his senses, trying to ignore the smells filled in the big room, the small details of piled up books, the low light flickering on and off on the desktop, shifting of papers that were on her hands as she looked through them, and the lingering scent of fresh coffee that was sitting on her desk.

"Two hours and fifteen minutes with thirty-eight seconds."

"Wha… excuse me?" He asked hesitantly, pulling himself out of the covers and awkwardly getting out the bed… her bed.

'I'm in her room, hiee!' he screamed mentally, stumbling slightly and catching himself before falling on his face.

"That's how long you have been asleep, don't worry chibi-chan, I had Rin-chan call your okaasan to inform her of your situation, I must say, she sounded very happy for her 'Tsu-chan to finally make his first friend.' But moving along, your heart rate seems normal, your body has finally stopped shaking and your body has rested enough for you not to collapse anytime soon, side effects, you will most likely have trouble sleeping later tonight and will be hungry… very hungry." On cue, his stomach began to growl.

"Oh," He said softly.

She hummed, still looking through the papers in her hand.

"Um… Ikari-san… right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know my name yet. Anyways, the name is Ikari Seiko, nice to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi." She stated.

"Ah… nice to meet you, Ikari-san… eh, I want to thank you for helping me."

"Wasn't trying to help you chibi-chan, just that those boys annoy me. I've had to deal with them, so you being with me just helped your situation, so there is no need to thank me."

"B-but still!" He protested he felt his stomach drop. She didn't help him because out of kindness, but because she didn't like those boys.

"Don't get too upset chibi-chan, to repay for helping you, I am going to make you my lackey and also help you with your grades, how can you be failing all these? Are you having trouble understanding the lessons? Are the teachers not explaining everything properly? I can understand that part, those teachers doesn't know what they are doing half the time, so I didn't bother paying attention to them anyways. Plus those lessons were boring and they still are even when I'm in third grade."

Tsuna just sat there, listening to Ikari talks away about the school education being incompetent, too easy for her.

But what was making him more nervous was the way she spoke without any interest and seemed to forget that he was their half of the time.

"Um… Ikari-san, thank you," He mumbled, clenching his hands tightly against his lap. He really was grateful for what she was doing, but did she really want him? He was clumsy, shy, weak, and with his slowly failing grades, might as well put stupid along. "But do you really want to make me your lackey?" He asked.

She stopped looking at her papers and looked at him. He could see the calculating behind those steel gray eyes, the way the eyes him up and down.

His gut was telling him she was planning and throwing ideas out as fast as the formed them. That he should escape, leave as soon as possible. He could tell she noticed his discomfort by the twitch of her finger.

"Hmm, I have heard the rumors, but I pay little attention to them. Children at this age will gossip about anything and everything. Become cruel without a thought and form groups. We are all animals, different species each, trying to find ourselves and co-exist in this world. You… you are different, you just attract people to you be either positive or negative and I can see you also, your thought process is different… tell me chibi-chan, how much focus is you give me? How much are you trying to ignore your surroundings, the way you shift around where you are sitting tells me you are uncomfortable? Or is something telling you to run away? Is your gut telling? Tell me chibi-chan? What are you feeling? I can note that your heart rate is slowly rising. Are you nervous? Are you –"

She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Ikari-san, has our guest awaken?" The muffled voiced asked.

"Hmm, seems our time is up." Ikari pouted, rolling on her chair, she moved to the door and opened it. "Yes, he woke up fifteen minutes ago."

"I do hope you aren't making him uncomfortable."

"… I will remain silent then."

The owner of the voice was an older woman with black hair tied into a tight bun. Her coal narrow eyes stared at the dark-skinned girl as she pouted on her chair, rolling herself backward and allowing Rin-san to step in the room.

"Sorry about Ikari-san asking you a million questions Sawada-kun, I have called your mother that you would be arriving late this evening. If you are ready to go, I'll have Hideaki-san take you home." Rin-san explained to him.

Tsuna nodded his head mutely, still trying to stop his brain from exploding and trying to grasp some sense of neutral reality. Something that didn't involve his savior pouting in the corner where her eyes continued to stare at him, noting thoughts and thoughts being processed.

"I'll talk to you later,chibi-chan," She stated, waving bye to him before rolling back to another corner in her room where a board filled with papers were pinned up.

"Goodbye, Ikari-sempai." Because that's what she is right? She was taking him in as her… lackey? Even so, it was the closest thing to a friend, he has and probably would ever have, so he was happy about it even though the growing caution was filling up his gut was warning him that anything peaceful and normal in his life would be changed forever. "See you soon."


	2. Alive: II

**Experiment Malfunction**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** Reincarnation was a question that every scientist question of being possible. So when one scientist dies for his cause, he is reborn in a world that makes him question everything in his life and experiences his new life as a female and follows his fellow lackey into the world of the mafia. [SI!OC]

 **Rate:** T

 **May** **contain:** Cursing.

 **Author's Note:** Woo! Here is another chapter and now we get to see who my OC is! Please enjoy and leave your thoughts

 **AN #2:** First typing it was okay, but it felt like something was missing and it felt rushed, so I edited a whole ton of it. Hope you enjoy this better version. The third chapter is half-way done!

* * *

 **[ii]**

Everything was the same, but it wasn't at the same time.

He was a child, no longer in a male body, but in a female body. He was no longer a forty-five-year-old man, a world renowned doctor and scientist.

He still remembered the agonizing pain as the bullets pierced his body. Feeling of warmth slowly leaving him and the hot liquid of blood pooling around him. His senses fighting to make some sort of sense, but all he did was laugh hysterical.

Matthew Williams was _dying_ a pathetic death. After running and hiding from government officials, they had finally cornered him. Away from his projects, away from his experiment, away from everything that was his life.

He knew that eventually, he would be caught and he would pay for the consequences, however… he didn't finish with life yet. He still had so many things to do, to many questions left to be unanswered, too many experiments not finished, still he hasn't finished showing the world the changes in medicine.

He still had _him_.

He still had him and he was not finish teaching him everything he knew. Everything that science is and what medicine could become.

But he was lying in a dirty alley, his blood pooling around him and pain thrumming his senses and his vision slowly becoming darker and darker.

It was such a nice June this year in America.

The sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds floating about and the sun was brighter… too bright and hot.

But it was a beautiful day for a pathetic death, an ugly death.

When darkness reached him and the last thing he heard was the city continuing to live and the shouting of orders over his dying corpse.

That was that.

Death was just darkness surrounded by silence.

There was no light, no deceased family member greeting you for the afterlife.

There was no heaven (he knew that heaven wouldn't be where he would go in the first place) or hell.

But if this was hell, then hell was just a void of emptiness; filled with nothing but with your thoughts and the sounds of your heart pounding hard against your ears, the dull achiness of the wounds that brought your death and the feeling of nothing.

Just floating in darkness and waiting. Waiting in a void that stretched endlessly, driving yourself crazy with only your thoughts and that empty silence that drove you to the edge of your nerves. Unable to move, restrained with an invisible rope tied tightly around the body.

When drowsiness hit him hard. It slammed right into his face without a single thought.

Then there was warmth.

Rays of light hitting his face and the uncomfortable feeling of itchiness all over his body. His vision so unfocused and blurry, he couldn't make out the figures around him.

And his only instinct was to scream.

* * *

From his second birth till he was the age of three, everything was a big blur for him. Vaguely able to remember who he was or what he was doing, alive and breathing.

He didn't wish to remember the breastfeeding, uncoordinated limbs and the embarrassing moments where his bladder wasn't in his control and had to rely on someone to clean him.

He couldn't remember anything of that, but it all started with vivid nightmares, the echoes of screams, thundering explosives from an afar distant and that gut feeling of panic that churn your stomach, suffocating you with mixed dread and anguish. Pulling you down as you try dragging yourself up from the avalanche of emotions.

It kept waking his mind up, but in front of him – he kept seeing blood soaking up the ground, kept seeing bodies scattered on the floor. Feeling the phantom pain in his right shoulder.

The familiarity of the dead bodies tugged something in his mind, something that made him feel at failure and the dread of the thought… ' _That could be me_ ," Chanting in the back of his mind.

The whispers of orders, being told to march on. That this _war_ they were fighting was retaliation for Pearl Harbor.

He could no longer sleep without the nightmares. Waking up screaming, crying out for something to hold him, to bring him out of the phantom pain, to stop seeing the dead bodies of scattered soldiers and the ringing of shots being fired.

He started sleeping less and less.

When his mind slowly began to start making some sort of semblance of order and able to focus more on his racing thoughts. He began to understand that the nightmares weren't nightmares. They were his memories.

Memories filled with the terrors fighting a war. Barely alive, barely coping with the many death he seen. The stench of death reeked, causing nausea, losing his appetite.

Struggling to gain some sort of sense, he logically knew, he had died. Death by the law trying to escape in hopes of seeing _him_ again, to say his last words. Apparently, it didn't go as plan and now he was… alive.

He understood a couple of things in his new life.

The culture was different. His whole entire life was different from his first life. The probability of him being reborn in the future was becoming higher and higher every single time he observed his new surroundings whenever he was taken out of his room.

The first time he was able to see his new physical looks, it shocked him to his core.

Staring at the dark complexion and the honey curls falling down his face.

Round puffy cheeks, a small nose and thin lips.

Yet, they stared back at him.

Those stern steel gray eyes, those eyes he had and he still has. Those eyes that lived a life long ago and died with that body, are alive in this small child's body.

It was a joke.

A big fat joke.

That' when reality kicked him in the ass and made him feel the pit of his stomach drop a ton, felt the uneasiness creeping in. Grabbing his mind as he tries to process his new looks. Thoughts rapidly hit his mind… his mind in this child's body.

It took a moment, but it hit hard. He SHOULD be dead, dead as in no longer breathing and slowly rotting away in an unmarked grave. Where the whole world hates his guts for human experimentation. For using science and medicine for his own sick curiosity.

Laughter escaped his lips, slow uneasy laughter.

 _This is wrong. So wrong._

Because he was dead and yet so alive.

 _A child. I'm a child!_

A small creature that has barely even began living.

 _Alive… alive…_

A whole entire race, a different life, a different timeline.

Ikari Seiko a quiet and very curious child. Born on June 17, 1980, to Ikari Misaki and Ikari Fumio, a doctor for a mother and a professor for a father.

 _Matthew Williams is dead… dead, a rotting corpse._

Matthew Williams, a criminal, a world-renowned scientist, and doctor. Born on December 18, 1920, to Daniel Williams and Patricia Williams, a doctor for a father and a nurse for a mother.

Born in Namimori, Japan.

Born in New York, Untied States of America.

Matthew was a man.

Seiko is a girl.

His chest hurt. A mixture of saltiness and iron filled his mouth as he gasped for air. Cold crispy air.

The pain was there.

It hurt.

 _It hurts… it hurts… This is no illusion._

 _No illusion, just insanity. Madness._

 _Alive. Breathing. Heart pumping through his veins. Alive. Alive. ALIVE._

 _No longer Matthew… just Seiko… No longer Matthew… just Seiko…_

Fingers digging through the scale, pulling hair tightly, screaming. Crying. Laughing hysterical.

 _Alive, alive, alive._

Pain shooting everywhere. It hurt.

 _No longer forty-five._

 _No longer a man._

 _No longer dead._

Now three-year-old.

Now a girl.

Now alive.

* * *

His fellow scientist asked the question, is reincarnation true or just a fable?

The religious group strongly believe, if you give yourself to God, if you accepted him and atone for your sins, you would be accepted to heaven and reborn into another life.

He didn't believe in God.

He didn't have a religion to practice.

He never atones for his sins.

Yet, he was being cradled in warm arms, with soft mummers of a lullaby in the cold silence and a hand running through his messed up hair and another rubbing his back.

He could smell the faint cologne of his… her father. The faint smell of disinfectant and soap on his mother clothes.

Everything was real.

And he was alive. Breathing. Pumping blood.

And he was a female.

* * *

It took a lot of self-control and the keen eye of her newly acquired parents and her nanny to keep herself from harming herself trying to bring some sort of pain in remembering, that this was and is real. That it wasn't some horrid nightmare that her imagination created for the lack of sleep.

That every breath she took, every movement she made with her clumsy limbs, every thought she process was actually happening.

And she began crying.

She cried out of control, the emotions of a small child and the stress along with the lack of sleep had started to build and the damn just overflowed.

It was hard trying to accept it, but it was just reality and she had to accept or she was going to drive herself to the wall, suffocate herself in pointless questions and walking around to the answer that was there on her face.

She was alive and Matthew Williams was dead.

She needed to accept that and move on, but it was harder.

And it kept getting harder as the time slowly ticked away because she barely had anything to help her ease her racing thoughts and her restless fingers.

She couldn't tinker with chemicals or dead bodies.

She could only observe, try learning about her new life – but that was limited as well, and relearn how to speak, especially the new language and tried to learn how to read the new language.

* * *

Reliving again was agitating.

Limitation sucked.

With nothing to do but wait, leaving herself to thinking the same thought repeatedly.

 _Feeling like a dream, a hallucination._

 _Because he died and now she is alive._

Like a broken jukebox, repeating that annoying yet catchy song.

But she waited.

Because she was no longer in America.

She lives in a small town called Namimori. Where everyone knows each other, greeted each other and helped each other out.

Yet, she noticed the small difference as they treated her family.

Her nanny, Rin-san a very stern woman but caring Japanese woman, treats her with respect and like her own child. She treats her parents with respect and like any other employee.

Her neighbors greeted them friendly, but she could tell the ugliness hidden behind the mask. Disgusted that a mixed-racial family as their neighbors.

Racism.

She didn't escape it, but she observed and ignored because she was used to this. She lived in the time where blacks were still segregated from the whites. They were limited on what they could do and very easily blamed for something they didn't do.

It made her laugh bitterly.

If she wasn't who she was, it would have hurt and it would have annoyed her. Because her skin color was different. Her hair was different.

She wasn't the typical Japanese girl, with a pale complexion, black hair, and brown eyes.

She was dark skin, honey-colored hair, and steel gray eyes.

And she wasn't going to let racial slurs mess with her head, she already had a messed up mind, and she didn't need to add thoughts about people looking at her like dirt. Neither was she going to let it stop her from her new goal.

With a lot of thinking, she had allowed herself to make a new goal. To stop the unwanted thoughts that caused her to become anxious and panicked why she was breathing, why she felt the pain of being pierced repeatedly.

To become a world renowned doctor, maybe as well a scientist. And maybe, this time, she can try experimenting without getting caught because whether she liked it or not, it was her arrogance that caused her downfall.

She was going to Namimori Elementary.

With crying, loud and very dirty children her age.

She knew that it wasn't their fault, she was, after all, a child with a forty-year-old mind. They are just being kids their age. However, it didn't make anything better. Their childish attitude rubbed badly with her quiet demeanor.

School material was something she knew. Math, English, Literature.

She wasn't planning to dumb herself down, she was going to ace everything and hope to be left to her devices.

And the so call play-time, it irked her and bored her all at the same time because she couldn't stand the children and she wasn't going to lower herself to play with snotty, rude and loud children when she can just sit underneath the shade of the tree, observing and thinking about different experiments of social psychology she could try pulling.

"Carnivore."

However, it was a certain child she could relate to of sorts.

Hibari Kyouya, a rather nasty child with a scowl featuring in his childish looks. The steel gray eyes reminded her of her own eyes, however, they didn't hold lies, curiosity, and old-lived life.

They held power, bloodlust and the need to assert authority.

Blinking out of her thoughts, she raised an eyebrow and looked at the other child. Strange way to get someone's attention.

"You're in my spot."

"You're spot? Well, I don't see a name and since this spot is technically the school, it can't be yours. Unless you do own the school, but you don't, do you? So I can sit wherever I want."

The boy frowned.

She continued to stare at him.

"My. Spot."

"Prove it is your spot because it doesn't hold your name and doesn't say it was forbidden to sit here."

"I will bite you to death."

Without a thought she grinned, something burst in her chest at the words.

"Do try, kitty."


End file.
